


Репутация

by Lindwurm



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm





	Репутация

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



К первой официальной пресс-конференции Мстителей Тони Старк подошел со всей несвойственной ему ответственностью. Лично одарил всех советами по подбору гардероба, лично набросал варианты официальных заявлений, и лично же проследил, чтобы каждый из Мстителей с ними ознакомился. Не все, к сожалению, в должной мере оценили его филантропический порыв, но по крайней мере Тони мог быть уверен, что пресс-конференция пройдет более или менее успешно.  
Самой большой проблемой внезапно оказался Стив Роджерс.  
\- Вот, держи, это твоя часть сценария, защита родины, демократии и бла-бла-бла, - скороговоркой проговорил Тони, сунул Капитану Америке файл и собрался было помчаться дальше.  
\- Угу, спасибо, - рассеянно ответил Стив, и Тони затормозил.  
\- Обязательно прочти, - велел он.  
\- Угу, конечно, - повторил Стив тем же тоном. Тони забеспокоился. Возможно, тут какое-то недопонимание?  
\- Первая встреча с прессой - это очень важно, - терпеливо объяснил он. - От этого зависит публичный имидж... нет, надо бы попроще. На этом будет строиться вся наша репутация!  
Стив посмотрел на него тем самым взглядом, полным усталости и бесконечного терпения, который Тони уже успел возненавидеть.  
\- Я обязательно прочту, - сказал он и удалился. Тони ничего не оставалось, как пожать плечами и вернуться к прочим неотложным делам.  
Позднее он никак не мог решить, было ли именно это огромной ошибкой с его стороны.  
Сперва все шло в точности по плану, даже Брюс не сделал ни малейшей попытки позеленеть от десятков вспышек фотокамер. Тони широко улыбнулся журналистам - практически всех он знал если не по имени, то в лицо, а многие, эээээ... делали про него статьи. Много, много статей. У него был очень обширный (и разнообразный) опыт в общении с прессой. И этот самый опыт подсказывал Тони, что никакие заготовки ему уже давно не нужны, что стоит положиться на интуицию - и все получится ровно так, как нужно, с блеском и великолепием.  
Пять минут спустя внезапно выяснилось, что Капитан Америка тоже предпочитает импровизировать.  
\- Да что он творит?! - вопросил Тони Старк очень тихим и очень яростным шепотом. Стоящая рядом Наташа покосилась на него с неудовольствием. Но неудовольствие самого Тони было куда больше - о, намного больше!  
Он что, зря старался? Сочинил такую прекрасную речь. В лучших традициях пафосных выступлений нынешних защитников демократии. А этот... этот... наверняка даже не просмотрел!  
Словом, когда Капитан Америка уступил место за микрофоном Тору, Тони Старк был весьма близок к точке кипения.  
\- Ты что творишь? - прошипел он Стиву, едва тот занял свое место рядом с ним. Стив посмотрел на него с легким удивлением.  
\- Ты про мое выступление? - уточнил он наконец. Тони продолжил испепелять его взглядом. - Ах, вот в чем дело. Видишь ли, чтение бессмысленных фраз по бумажке для меня уже пройденный этап карьеры. Очень давно пройденный, как ты понимаешь. А потом Говард дал мне несколько полезных советов, - Стив на секунду задумался и процитировал: - "Искренность и непосредственность - часть твоего природного обаяния, Стив, и прекрасно вписывается в образ. Используй их на полную, не ошибешься".  
Пока Тони совсем негероически хлопал глазами, Стив слегка наклонился к нему, загораживая от обзора видеокамер, и мягко нажал на подбородок.  
\- А вот рот лучше закрыть. Иначе твоей гениальной репутации будет нанесен непоправимый ущерб.  
И Тони пришел к выводу, что он действительно совершил огромную, непростительную ошибку.  
Он катастрофически недооценил Стива Роджерса.


End file.
